1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-side connector to which a charging connector is connected at the time of charging.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a vehicle-side connector connected to an end of a wire extending from a battery installed in a vehicle such as an electric vehicle and mounted on a body of the vehicle is known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-166756. This vehicle-side connector includes a connector main body made of synthetic resin and to be connected to a charging connector, and a mounting plate made of synthetic resin and integrally provided to the connector main body in such a manner as to protrude outward from the outer peripheral surface of the connector main body. This mounting plate is provided with bolt insertion holes penetrating through the mounting plate in a plate thickness direction, and the vehicle-side connector is mounted and fixed to the vehicle body by inserting fastening bolts into these bolt insertion holes and tightening the fastening bolts into bolt fastening holes provided on the vehicle body.
Intervals between bolt fastening holes on a vehicle body are set at various sizes depending on a manufacturer for manufacturing a vehicle, a vehicle type and the like. Accordingly, intervals between bolt insertion holes on a mounting plate are also changed in accordance with the intervals between the bolt fastening holes. Even if connector main bodies have the same specifications, it is necessary to prepare a plurality of vehicle-side connectors having different intervals between bolt insertion holes in accordance with vehicle types. Further, depending on a manufacturer for manufacturing a vehicle and a vehicle type, a lid portion may be provided to close an opening part on a side of a connector main body to which a charging connector is to be fitted. Considering the presence or absence of the lid portion, it is necessary to prepare even more vehicle-side connectors. Thus, a molding die for integrally molding a connector main body and a mounting plate is manufactured every time a change is made, which leads to a manufacturing cost increase.
The present invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to reduce manufacturing cost by sharing a connector main body.